


I Will Possess Your Heart

by drowwitch, Ghoulies



Series: SA-717 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Choking, Dominant Kylo Ren, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Force Choking, Forced Orgasm, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Porn With Plot, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, but just remember, there's more I'm sure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-04-26 04:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14394573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowwitch/pseuds/drowwitch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghoulies/pseuds/Ghoulies
Summary: Supreme Leader Kylo Ren seems to have set his sights on you and there isn't much you can do to stop it.*tags updated 4/23





	1. A New Assignment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "If this gets enough feedback" 
> 
> I started working on this as soon as I posted the one shot.

It had been several weeks now since your encounter with Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. You saw him around base about once a week, always watching you, but he never did anything. It was always just to watch you before he went off, you assumed to do his actual job. 

You had nightmares about what happened. Everytime you closed your eyes, you could see him looking you over, asking 'do you fear me' over and over. You swore you could feel yourself being choked by nothing so much it would wake you. Luckily, your work was easy, you didn't have to worry about too many people getting suspicious that you lacked sleep. 

You were on your way to your final round of cleaning in your stormtrooper armor. Your torn uniform was shoved under your mattress back at your bunk. You didn't wish to explain to your commanding officer how your uniform had been ripped. Even if anyone believed you were assaulted by Supreme Leader Kylo, no one was about to do anything. You would be surprised if your commanding officer cared. It was a special request type thing anyway, you were sure your superior didn't mind. 

"SA-717." your commanding officer called from behind you. You paused walked and waiting, keeping yourself at attention. "There's no need for you to report to your cleaning duties there. You've been reassigned" he said simply as he walked up in front of you.

Your stomach dropped. Reassigned? You swallowed thickly. This was it, where they sent you off to die or worse. You had not slipped in your duties of maintaining the mess hall, Kylo must of finally gotten tired of your face. You felt tears prick the corner of your eyes but you bit them back. Being emotional is what ended up being your downfall in the first place. 

He looked down at a tablet in hands. "It says to report to Supreme Leader Kylo immediately." he said before looking back at you. You swallowed the lump in your throat and nodded to him. He nodded back and turned to leave. "I was told he is inside his private quarters. I wouldn't leave him waiting SA-717. You're dismissed."

You turned around yourself and started making your way to that part of the ship. You weren't sure what you could do. You had to accept your fate. You prayed it was just a normal job, but there was no way that could be it. Not with your supreme leader still watching you. You found his room with ease, it was in it's own part of the ship.

The access panel accepted your ID scan and immediately opened for you. You looked into the room, though it was too dark to see much from the bright hallway, he had nothing by the door. You inhaled deeply. Into the spider's web you went.

The door quietly shut behind you. It took a moment for your eyes to adjust to the low lighting. The room was barely decorated. There was a desk in one corner with a large bed in the other. Soft white lighting gave some light, but you had no idea how Kylo manages to walk from inside here to the outside without being blinded. There was another door you assumed would lead to his bathroom. You stepped forward, unsure of where your leader was.

"You showed up fast. Good." You turned to face him. He was waiting by the door, done fully in his uniform, still without his mask. He stepped up close to you, greatly invading your personal space again. 

You held your breath as he stared at you. He pulled back. It felt like forever, but it couldn't of been more than a minute. Why was he like this? Why could he not leave you alone? You swallowed dryly. You watched him walk around behind you, but you didn't turn your head to follow.

"You've received a promotion. You're now Supreme Leader's personal technician."

You turned as fast as you could in the clunky armor. Your heart dropped. You're head is swimming, you couldn't focus. You could not recall if that was a real position or not. "W-what is that?" you chanced asking.

Kylo reached forward and pulled off your helmet. You inhaled sharply. You were face to face with him and you knew he could see the fear on your face. It was taking a lot not to cry. But you knew it was either this or death.

"You will find out tomorrow. You are to report to me after you eat" he said calmly. He threw your helmet to the ground. You flinched as the head piece bounced off the ground. "For now, you are to follow my instructions again."

He grabbed both your shoulder and shoved you down. You weren't sure if it was the invisible force again or just the fact this man had the strength over you. You grunted loudly as you hit your knees hard, you armor clacking as you did. You began crying again. This wouldn't end well.

Kylo grabbed underneath your jaw, digging his thumb and forefingers into both your cheeks. It caused you to open your mouth and any attempt at biting would just be you biting yourself. At this angle, you were also forced to stare up at him. Both your arms came up to grab his wrist, trying to pull him off of you.

He grabbed tighter and pulled you in closer. A scream came from the back of your throat. "If you hurt me, I will make you regret it" he ordered. Out the corner of your eye, you could see your leader begin to open his pants with his other hand.

You began shaking your head no. Not again. Not this. You pulled back, trying to break your head free. It hurt like hell, but you managed to pull free. Your back hit the ground hard and you rolled onto your back. Before you could get the moment up though, Kylo had your hair.

He pulled you back up to your knees by your hair and you screamed. He pulled your hair back, causing you to look at him again. You could see the seething rage on his face. "Do not fight me. I am your Supreme Leader" his voice was cold and you knew he would kill you if you pushed it much further.

The tears fell harder. Kylo pulled your head level in front of him. He made quick work of his pants and pulled his fully erect cock out. You let out a sob and he took this opportunity to pull your mouth onto it.

He pushed your head until your nose hit his pubic hairs. You gagged, spit quickly collecting in your mouth. He said nothing as he pulled his hips back and began face fucking you.

Your arms went to hold his hips. It was a feint attempt, but it did you no good when his hands still pulled your head along his shaft. You tried to swallow in as much as you could then, praying it would be over soon. You moved your head along with his hand, to give yourself some sort of reprieve.

Kylo's hand suddenly stopped gripping your hair so tightly. It opted instead to cup the back of it, still pushing you down when you pulled back up. You swirled your tongue the best you could at the fast pace. He moaned softly and you took this as encouragement. You gripped his hips a bit tighter and picked up the pace. You tried to focus your tongue on the tip when he allowed your head to hover over it before pushing you back down.

He moaned again and you moved faster. Soon, his tight grip returned to your hair. He began thrusting erratically. You couldn't keep up, and tears stung the corner of your eyes as he pulled harshly. He shoved you back down on his cock and released down your throat.

It overloaded your senses. You pulled back, coughing and sputtering on him. He didn't let go until he was completely finished. You fell back, hitting the floor again with a harsh crash. Bile quickly rose in your throat and you began throwing up next to where you sat.

You heard your helmet skid on the floor until it hit your knee. You looked up. Kylo had already made himself presentable, like he hadn't just forced his cock into you again. You wiped away the tears that threatened to fall again. How did he manage to make you cry so much.

"You're dismissed SA-717"

You didn't need to be told twice. You quickly got to your feet, making sure to grab your helmet and put it on. You walked out the door walking faster than normal. You didn't stop until you were well away from him, almost to your own dorms. You were panting but you didn't care.

Death crossed your mind for a moment, but you shook your head. While you were getting pulled away from regular drafting, there was war still brewing. Your hope was that you would be called anyway, whether Kylo liked it or not. Though, he was the leader, you weren't sure he would so easily let you go.

You shook your head. No. There's no reason to think that. He probably did with several other stormtroopers. Your mind brought up you couldn't recall anyone else having this title, but you shoved it back down You'd be sent out once he was done with you. And once that happened, you would leave. You might be killed but at least you fought your way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	2. Unexpected duties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated the tags to reflect what I have planned for this story. I'm still not sure how many chapters

"You're so lucky."

You stared down at your breakfast, the weird substance you were used to getting on board was completely unappealing this morning. It was the next day and your first as Supreme Leader's personal technician. There was a new uniform waiting for you when you returned last night, along with your old one suddenly gone from under your bed. Everything about the past twenty four hours made your stomach churn, but you couldn't throw up anymore.

KA-1028 sat next to you, unaware of your inner turmoil. She was your closest friend on this ship and the only one aware of your title change. Though, as you expected, she was excited for you. Working directly for the Supreme Leader was a pretty honorable job, even if everyone was well aware of his temperament issues.

The idea of telling her what happened when you were alone with Kylo crossed your mind. You never told her what happened in your mess hall the first time. You were in denial that it would be a one time thing. Ultimately, you knew you wouldn't. There wasn't much reason to worry her and if there was nothing you could do, then she was in the same boat.

Suddenly you felt a hand over your's. You flinched and looked over. It was still KA-1028, but now worry was written on her face. "Hey, is everything okay? You seem sick."

You smiled at her and placed your hand over her's. "You know how I am. I'm just nervous." you said, making eye contact with her.

She frowned some but let go of you. "I'm sure you'll do fine. Good luck." Her smile was infectious and you couldn't help to return it. She was so happy for you. You don't think you had it in you to ever tell her the truth.

You stood up and picked up your untouched tray. "Well, there's no reason to keep him waiting. Good luck on your own shift" you tried your best to make yourself sound cheerful. It seemed to work, KA-1028 waved as you dumped your trash and left.

\-----

You were visibly shaking as you stood outside Kylo's door. You had no idea what to expect today. Even with nothing in your stomach, you had to stop to throw up on the way here. You mentally apologize to the maintenance worker who would end up finding that to clean.

As you reached to your side for your ID, the door slid open. Kylo stood there, still without his helmet. You commanded your body to stop shaking and stood at attention. Without the mask to hide his face, you could see as his eyes traveled over your body. He lingered in places and after what seemed like an eternity, he made eye contact with you again. You took a sharp breath through your nose.

"Come on then" his voice was clipped, emotionless. He stepped out and started down the hall. You were left confused for a moment, but quickly jogged to catch up with him. You didn't want to give him a reason to do anything.

You fell in stride behind him, but it was clear he moved a lot faster than you did naturally. He never slowed, but as you two walked, he pointed out different places you would be in charge of checking daily. It was now your duty to make sure they were running properly, even though most of them seemed unimportant. At first, you assumed they were random places. As you went on though, you noticed they were all close to places Kylo would frequent. Near Hux's own place, your old mess hall, a lot near the main deck. You inwardly sighed. Why would you be anywhere different.

By the time you got to the final one, you were panting. He turned to face you. You straighten to attention, but you were still breathing hard. It was just the two of you in a secluded hallway. An occasional stormtrooper passed from the entrance of the hall, but as soon as they saw Kylo they walked faster.

"You are to do these checks and then report to me, every day. You will then spend the rest of your rotation with me doing whatever it is I ask. Do you understand?" His voice was dark and his eyes bore into you. It almost felt like you were drowning.

You started trembling involuntarily. Just as you thought, your entire time was to be spent along side Kylo. He leaned forward so his face was inches from your's. Your breath caught in your throat. It took all of your willpower not to pull away. You kept staring forward, praying to whatever you could that he would stop.

It seemed something answered. Kylo simply moved away. You stopped trembling almost instantly and you let go of the breath you were holding. You thanked whatever did make him stop. Kylo was still watching you so you held your at attention. He looked past you. "Follow"

You fell back behind him as he lead you to the main deck. You couldn't help but look around when you two stepped into the room. There were a lot of people here, many you didn't recognize. You had been assigned to maintenance since being placed on this ship. No one really looked up at the two of you walking in. You assumed once again that had something to do with Kylo's reputation.

With you distracted by your surroundings, you missed that Kylo stopped and bumped into him. He didn't make any indication that it happened, but the man in front of him did.

"Who is this?" General Hux gestured to you but he was clearly speaking to Kylo. You stepped back and fell into attention again.

Kylo side stepped slightly, giving Hux a full view of you. You swallowed nervously, now standing before the General but held your place.You hadn't been personally in Hux's presence more than you had Kylo's before that mess hall encounter. you blinked slowly, trying to remain calm, knowing that the General was second in command only to the Supreme Leader, wasn't helping your nerves any though.

"It doesn't matter. Stay." he said, the last part directed at you. The tone of his voice was dark, clearly indicating that was the end of the discussion. 

General Hux didn't pick up on it, you guessed. His attention focused directly on you. "State your name and title."

"SA-717. I am Supreme Leader Kylo Ren's personal technician." you automatically responded. Your eyes glanced at Kylo and you could tell then you had fucked up. Anger flashed in his eyes and you swallowed hard. How did he expect you to not answer a direct question?

General Hux directed his attention back to Kylo. "What does she mean?" he asked, his words clipped.

Kylo remained seemingly calm, but you knew better. "It does not matter. Tell me what you found" he said, walking past Hux. Hux looked over you for a moment, judgment written on his face. You kept your eyes on Kylo. You could still see Hux shake his head slightly before moving to catch up with Kylo.

You closed your eyes for a moment. You were right. This was a new title if even General Hux didn't know. That meant you still had no clue why Kylo chose you. You sighed inwardly. It seemed this wasn't going to end anytime soon.

You opened your eyes and looked around. Others were openly staring at you now. You saw a couple of them talking in low whispers. There was no way they also didn't know that Kylo made up your job rank. You could feel your cheeks turning red as you waited. Great, now the entire army will know about your promotion.

Kylo came storming out to you. It seemed his meeting didn't go as planned. Everyone quickly looked away as he marched to you. He didn't stop when he past you, shoving you out of his way. You stumbled but quickly got back up, jogging after him.

He did not stop until you both were at his door. Before he even turned around, you felt the invisible force on your throat. You gasped and your hands grabbed at it. The door slid open. The force in your neck moved you, throwing you past Kylo and onto his room's floor.

"Did I tell you you could speak to anyone besides me?" he demanded, his voice ice. The pressure was released and you started coughing. Kylo moved onto of you, sitting down on your hips. He was heavy and you cried out, but that soon died when his hands were around your throat. He choked you, but not enough to close your windpipe completely.

You thrashed under him. Your hands went to his wrist and started pulling. You were already crying again. "I-I'm sorr- sorry" you managed to choke out. He applied more pressure and you started seeing stars. You let out a choked sob. "Ne-never again"

He suddenly let go of you. You twisted your body as much as you could with him on your hips and started coughing. You took deep breaths, but that only caused your chest to burn more.

It took a few minutes for you to feel as if you weren't dying. Once you were finished, Kylo stood up so he was still standing over you. He already was removing his belt. "You will do well to remember who is your Supreme Leader. Strip and get on the bed."

He stepped back and let you stand. You turned away from him. Your hands were trembling as you removed your uniform. A minute passed and you still only managed to undo the first one. You heard a frustrated noise before Kylo stepped beside you. He was already shirtless. He grabbed the top of your coat and pulled down, ripping all the buttons off.

Your hands went to hide your top on reflex. Kylo simply shoved you towards the bed. You stumbled but caught yourself quickly. You paused in front of his bed to finish taking everything off. Your whole body was trembling by the time you were down to nothing.

You felt Kylo's hand on your shoulder. You flinched, but his touch was gentle. His thumb ran over the spot he bit the first time he attacked you. The mark he left was faded but a bit of purple still lingered. You felt him place a light kiss on it and you shuddered.

"Lie down on your back" his said, arousal apparent in his voice. You took a deep breath and climbed onto his bed. It was softer than any bunk you had slept in. You turned, sitting up by keeping yourself propped with your arms, your knees locked together.

Kylo allowed you to get settled before climbing over you. When he reached your knees, he pulled them apart and moved between them. You felt his cock press inside your thigh. Tears fell a new again. You turned your face from him.

He grabbed your jaw and forcibly made you look at him again. "Keep your eyes on me" he ordered. You swallowed and nodded, unwilling to fight.

He placed both your knees on his shoulders before fully thrusting his cock inside. You screamed. His hands grabbed your hips tightly and he began his brutal pace from before, lifting your hips for easier access. 

You arched your back, trying to move your hips away. His nails dug into your flesh to keep you still. You screamed again, pushing at his hands in an attempt to get him to let go. He growled and did so, only to put one on your throat. You gasped for air, your hands moving up to that wrist. It was clear he was distracted as you could still breath sort of okay.

His other hand went between the two of you and started rubbing your clit. You tried to move away again, but the hand at your throat squeezed harder when you did so. You stopped but you quickly started moaning softly against your own wishes. He took this as encouragement, leaning over to take your nipple in his mouth.

Soon your moans grew louder and you felt heat pooling in your stomach. You shook your head. "Please. Please Kylo-" you begged but he only picked up his pace.

Your orgasm hit you hard. You hands grabbed his shoulders for stability and you cried out his name. A few more erratic thrust and he came inside you. You put your hands over your face. Again. You felt just as hopeless as before.

Kylo thrusted one last time before pulling out. You looked through your fingers. He was panting pretty hard. He wasn't looking at you though, instead looking to the side. You sat up some. He seemed confused, was it something you said?

Your movement caused him to look at you. He was back to uncaring, which you would gladly take over anger. "You're dismissed. Leave before I come back" he said, his voice cold. He got out of the bed. He looked over you one last time before walking into his private restroom. 

Your everything hurt. You touched your hips and pulled it back. He drew blood. You sighed and shook your head. You moved as fast as you could to gather and put on your clothes. You could feel his cum leaking into your underwear but you didn't have time to worry about it. Once you were dressed, you left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Warnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say, I enjoy writing this

Just as you expected, your job was useless.

It was towards the middle of your shift and you had already been through all of your checks. Before they were assigned to you, you would of been surprised if most of them weren't checked once a week. It was frustrating. You actually were needed at your last position. This was just some weird attempt for your Supreme leader to keep you around.

You thought about yesterday. Kylo had paused in the hallway to get inches from your face to do... what? What did he hoped to accomplish besides holding up your time? It was just strange, it was almost like he was going in for a kiss but decided against it. But what about the actual kiss? Your hand reached up to your shoulder. He had caused the bruise in the first place, in his first attack. Maybe he felt sorry-

You shook your head. There was no going down that line of thought. It was useless. You had no idea what went on inside his head. It would take you a lifetime to understand and you decided it wasn't something you were willing to dedicate time to.

As you closed the last screen, you heard footsteps coming down the hall. You glanced over but turned quickly and stood at attention. General Hux was marching directly to you. He stopped right in front of you, giving you a nod to acknowledge you. "When were you assigned to this job?"

Your heart entered your throat. This had to be about yesterday. Kylo on top of you again flashed in your mind. You closed your eyes. No, Kylo wasn't here. Besides, Kylo might be supreme leader but General Hux was still your, well, general. "I was told about it the day before, my first official day was yesterday."

Hux nodded slightly at that, accepting your answer. You wanted to sigh from relief but held off. Hux seemed to be thinking over what he wanted to ask next. "When did you first speak personally to Ren?"

Your face flushed. The memories came flooding back, your first encounter with him. You were just late to cleaning. You were so scared of him. You had been around once for one of his rages. You thought you were scared then. If only he had never ate in your mess hall. You sighed, which you noticed caused General Hux to raise his eyebrows. You swallowed. "I-it was nothing. I was just l-la-late for one of my shifts" you said, mentally punching yourself for stuttering.

"Oh?" He questioned. You nodded. He looked you over but seemed to accept it. You closed your eyes for a split second, trying to gather your thoughts once more. He waited for you to make eye contact with him again.

"and when did your uniform become torn in half?"

"D-droid ma-malfunction"

"and the replacement for your current one as well?"

You needed to throw up. You had assumed Kylo had taken away that uniform. It must of been a normal stormtrooper who found it. How much did Hux know? Did he blame you for Kylo's outburst. You had no idea but you couldn't just tell him. You didn't want a repeat of yesterday. You felt like you were drowning again. "Y-yes." was all you could managed.

General Hux smirked. He seemed to get the answer he wanted. He nodded once more. "You're dismissed." He said, turning around.

As Hux walked past the entrance to the hallway, Kylo came around the corner. You took a sharp intake of breath. He noticed Hux first before his eyes laid on you. Rage flashed on his face. He stormed over to you. Before he reached you, the invisible force hit you, slamming you into the wall. You held in a scream, not wanting to call attention to the two of you.

He grabbed you by your hair again and pulled you up. You did cry out then, your hands reaching up to grip his wrist. You shook your head no. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." you pleaded, tears falling down your face.

He held your face closer to him. "Why must you go against me? What do you hope to gain?" he growled.

Your eyes closed tight. You couldn't seem to catch your breath, breathing hard. "I'm sorry. General Hux showed up on his own. I'm sorry."

Kylo's gripped tightened for a moment but he let go. You collapsed on the floor and you let out a small sob. "Get up. We have things to do." he said, moving past you already. You quickly wiped your eyes before moving to your feet.

\-----

For the rest of the day Kylo made sure you were by his side. Most of the places you guys were reporting to were meaningless to you. Part of you wondered if this was actual work or was he trying to pass the time?

It didn't matter. You could see his anger just under the surface. You knew the end of the day wasn't going to be pleasant. Just the thought made you want to run as far as you could. Anything would be better than what was to come.

Kylo suddenly stopped outside someone's office door. You nearly ran into him again but you caught yourself. He turned to face you. "Stay here," he leaned in close, "do not speak to anyone" he threatened. You swallowed and nodded.

You visibly relaxed when Kylo walked inside. It was a secluded hallway. Your mind wandered to the other day. Your hands rested on your hips. The wounds had scabbed over already, leaving you with a mild annoyance. Your legs already felt weak at this point, though you couldn't say if that was from the fucking or the running after Kylo. You sighed. What was your life becoming?

Hell. It was becoming a living hell. General Hux was marching down the hall, staring directly at you. He was here to ask more questions. The idea of running into the office Kylo was in flashing in your mind but you didn't want to suffer his wrath for interrupting. You quickly stood back at attention.

"Ah, good to see you SA-717. I'm glad I caught you" he said, stepping up to you. You tried not to tremble before him. You screamed inward, begging Kylo sense him or whatever and save you.

"General Hux. Now is not a really good time speak." you said, your voice only shaking slightly. You kept cutting your eyes at the door, hoping maybe General Hux would understand Kylo Ren doesn't have the most rational thinking.

It either wasn't working or Hux didn't care. "I'm sure you can speak for a couple of minutes. We can go to my office if you like" he offered. It wasn't out of compassion. That you were sure of. You had no idea what went on between Hux and Kylo, but it seemed you were stuck in the middle of it.

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath. You did not think you could speak so boldly to your General if you had to look him in the eye. "I cannot speak with you right now. Supreme Leader Ren has asked that I do not" you said, your voice firm.

"What is this?"

Your eyes shot open. Kylo stood by the door, looking between the two of you. You swallowed, unaware of how much he heard. You started trembling involuntarily. You inhaled through your nose, hoping to ground yourself.

"I was asking the stormtrooper questions" General Hux said simply, unaware of the punishment you faced because of his questions. You wanted to cry again. You held it in though, you didn't want to upset Kylo more than you already had.

Kylo stepped forward, stepping between the two of you. His back was to you. You took a step back, allowing the man more room. Just by looking at the way he held himself, you were sure he was about to attack General Hux.

"There is no reason for you to ask her questions. She works directly under me now." He said and turned to you. The urge to throw up quickly rose. He nodded forward. "Let's go"

You glanced back at General Hux, who seemed livid at Kylo's words. You didn't have much time to ponder it though. Kylo already moved past you and made his way down the hall. You gave a small bow to the General and jogged to catch up with him.

The march back to his quarters was in silence. He was moving faster than normal, which meant you were almost running the entire time. You weren't sure what was going to happen but you knew it wouldn't be good. You had spoken to General Hux again. Your throat tightened. You didn't even tell him anything.

Once you two were there, Kylo opened the door and stepped to the side. You paused and looked up at him. He showed no emotion at this point. What was he planning? You swallowed hard and stepped past him. Once you were more towards the center of the room, you heard the door shut. You spun around quickly. "Kylo I'm-"

Kylo kissed you. Your head started spinning. It was soft, hesitant. Your hands pressed to his chest on reflex but you couldn't bring yourself to push him away. He took it as encouragement and wrapped his arms around your waist. He pulled you against him, your hands falling to rest onto of his arms

You weren't sure how long he kissed you. It felt like hours but it couldn't of been more than a few minutes. When he broke it, you exhaled a shaky breath. Kylo was breathing hard and his eyes refused to meet your's. You had no idea what was going on. Why was he being so affectionate with you? What was he trying to accomplish?

His hands moved up to your jacket. He had the top half undone before you realized what he was doing. You tried to push his arms away but you couldn't budge him. He slipped it off your shoulders and begun peppering kisses along your jaw bone. You face flushed. Once he reached the mark from before, he bit down again.

You screamed and pulled away. Your shoulder burned at the sensation. His arms went around your waist, holding him against you again. You felt his cock through both your pants. You began crying again. "Please. Sir-"

He ignored your pleas. He began stepping forward, forcing you to move back with him. Your butt bumped into something. He finally let go of your shoulder and kissed it gently. You flinched and leaned away, the top of your shoulders bumping into the wall. You were at his desk.

His breathing was still hard. You could see his eyes this close and his pupils were blown out. You shuttered at the sight. You saw his adam's apple bob as he swallowed. "Finish undressing. Now."

The tears still fell down your face. This is what you had been waiting for. Kylo wasted no time, already stripping from his robes. You followed instructions, not willing to anger him more.

As soon as you both were nude, he lifted you onto the edge of the desk. You shook your head weakly. He said nothing. His mouth went back to your own while his hands explored your body.

This kiss was harsher this time. Kylo bit your lip, causing you to gasp. He quickly slipped his tongue into your mouth. He tasted bittersweet. You tried to pull away again but he slipped two fingers inside you. He took no time thrusting them in and out of you. His thumb circled your clit every time his fingers were deep inside you.

He finally broke the kiss but only when you began moaning. You couldn't keep yourself quiet. He kissed the mark on your shoulders again before biting down again. You felt the heat pooling in your stomach. "Please! Stop, I don't want to-" you cried but your orgasm hit. His fingers stilled inside you. You rocked your hips into them, riding out your bliss.

He growled against your skin. You shuttered and tried to pull away. His hands went to your hips and fully sheathed himself. It didn't hurt as bad since you had his fingers but it was still too much. You tried to move your hips away. He growled and you stopped. His pace was as brutal as before. You felt the tears falling down your face again.

"Say it" he demanded, his voice dark. You shook your head. You had no idea what he was talking about. He thrusted harshly into you and stilled. His left hand went between you two and he began working on your clit again. You let out a choked sob and tried to move away, but his other hand held you in place. "Say it again." Again, you shook your head.

You felt the heat pooling in your stomach again. Right before you were at your peak, he stopped. You made an involuntary whine of disapproval. It was short lived when his hand grabbed your throat. You gasped and reached for his hand. His gripped tightened. "Who do you belong to?!" he screamed, his grasp barely letting up so you could speak.

"Ky-k-Kylo" was all you could manage to choke out. It seemed the right answer. His hand left your throat to go back to your hip. He picked up his pace again, though his fingers still played with your clit. Your body was already on edge, your orgasm rapidly approaching again.

You repeated his name over and over as you hit your peak. Your arms went around his shoulders for support. The kisses resumed on your neck as he focused on finishing. You heard him mutter something against your skin as he stopped, pumping himself into you.

You held your breath as Kylo leaned into you. You could feel his breathing on your neck, short and shallow. Your own breathing was labored. You swallowed dryly, unsure of what to do, what to think.

After a moment he sat up and pulled himself out of you. Your knees were still shaky as you sat up some. Kylo held eye contact with you. It seemed like he was unsure himself what should come now. You saw his hand move and you flinched. He took your hand in his and pulled you to your feet. He allowed you to hold onto him while you got your self straight.

His armed dropped to his side once you were done. You looked up at him. It looked as if he wanted to say something. You opened your own mouth to say something but he shook his head "Your dismissed SA-717. Leave before I return" he said, his voice neutral. He walked to his bathroom. You figured the routine down, dressing yourself and leaving as quickly as you could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for all the love for this. Makes it easy to write~

The past week ended up being uneventful. You were still assigned to Supreme Leader Ren and at minimum half your shift was dedicated to chasing him around. Although, whenever your shift was over, Kylo simply dismissed you to go. He didn't touch you or give you a second glance.

You were on your way to report to him for the rest of your shift. You couldn't shake this uneasy feeling. Why was he acting so cold to you all of a sudden. Did you do something wrong? You shook your head at the thought. No. He wasn't attacking you anymore. You should be thanking whatever stopped him. But still, why couldn't you get that kiss out of your head?

"SA-717. You've been transferred."

You snapped out of your thoughts and paused movement. A stormtrooper held out official looking papers. You took them and glanced over. You were reassigned? Officially? Your throat felt tight. Kylo must of gotten tired of you then. Though, you read you were being transferred from mess hall 3 to the main deck. You frowned. Did that mean your transfer to Supreme Leader Ren was fake?

You turned your head as you heard heavy footfalls coming up the side hall. Kylo was coming up, you sure you were late by his standards. You said nothing and held the papers out to the man. Kylo took them from your hands. You gave a quick nod to your fellow soldier and he took the opportunity to leave.

Kylo crushed the paperwork in his hands. You flinched and took a step back. You hadn't seen him this angry since you told General Hux your name. "I had no idea this was happening" you said quickly, your words rushed together. You held up your hands defensively.

Kylo looked over you for a moment and you swallowed. Would he believe you this time? He seemed to accept your answer. "Follow" he commanded, already walking away. You thought about going ahead and reporting to your new post but decided you'd rather face the wrath of a new superior rather than Kylo. You jogged to catch up with him.

It seemed Kylo wanted answers about your job as well. You stayed by the door at attention as Kylo marched up to General Hux. You exchanged looks with a technition near you. They stepped away from you and you sighed. Your reputation was about to get worse.

General Hux gave a curt nod to the trooper he was speaking to before turning to face Kylo. He seemed unphased by the man. You inwardly screamed, hating every moment of this encounter. They were putting you directly into their own fights. You should of known this was coming next. That's why he was so curious about you and Kylo.

"I told you she was none of your concern" They both stopped in front of each other. You half expected General Hux to start choking. Kylo tightened his fist more, you could hear your paperwork crumple more. "You are going against the direct orders of your Supreme Leader"

General Hux scoffed at Kylo. You swallowed. "Supreme Leader or not, I need my troopers to be doing actual work, not following your random orders. I noticed she had potential so I placed her here." he said, gesturing to a station near him. You were being placed directly under Hux. You doubted it was for you potential as he put it. It would make it harder for Kylo to be alone with you.

Kylo seemed to be thinking about what to do next. General Hux sounded reasonable and you were a bit desperate to get back to actual work. From where you stood, you could only see Hux's face. Your eyes wandered. Everyone was openly watching the two, pausing in their duties.

"You're right" Kylo said, nodding slightly. You saw the surprise on Hux's face. You were surprised yourself. As Hux opened his mouth to say something else you caught the flick of Kylo's wrist. Hux suddenly slammed into a wall You jumped back, pressing yourself as tightly as you could to the wall. Everyone else suddenly looked busy.

Kylo turned and began walking back. He paused next to you. You weren't sure if he wanted to go back and kill Hux or you. "Report to General Hux for your new assignment" his voice was dark. You swallowed again and nodded. He walked away and you found yourself twisting around the corner to watch him go.

Once he was out of sight, you turned back around. Everyone looked away from you and back to their consoles. You sighed again. "Come SA-717" General Hux called, already standing back up. He seemed unphased by the encounter. He had expected it.

\-----

The next few days were... awkward. The job General Hux assigned you too was easy enough. In the end, it was just reading things off to him. Everyone of the same rank seemed to avoid you. You couldn't blame them. You would avoid yourself too if you could. No one seemed to want to make your life worse which is all you could wish for.

Every time Kylo came onto the deck, it seemed General Hux always had a new assignment for you to leave to accomplish. They were always quick work. You always seemed to finish them as Kylo was leaving. It didn't matter though. Kylo never so much as glanced in your direction when he was around. He must of gotten tired of fighting Hux for you. The uneasy feeling from before was still inside you.

You were on your way back from your latest Hux assignment when Kylo suddenly cut off your path. You tried to jumped back but he already had you by your hair. He pulled your face close to his. Your breath caught in your throat. He looked furious. "Do you enjoy this?" he asked, venom dripping from his words.

You shook your head as best you could. "N-no" you managed to say. You had no idea what he was talking about. His grip only grew tighter. Was he referencing your new position? You shook your head again, crying harder. "Ple-please. That's not it."

He pulled you by your hair into a wall. You cried out. He let go of your hair to choke you. You gasped and pulled at his wrist. "Ple-please Kylo" you choked out. You felt his grip slack and you took your chance. "I... it doesn't matter what I'm doing. You can still see me." you said quietly. It wasn't a lie. You couldn't very easily avoid any order he gave you. You had come to terms with Kylo being so directly involved in your life. Part of you argued you wanted it but you shut that down.

He let you go but his hand remained on your collarbone. You swallowed thickly. He looked confused for a moment, like he wanted to follow up with more questions. You took in a shaky breath. What did you say? After a minute he let go of you completely, your hands falling to your side. He cleared his throat. "Report back to your station" he said, leaving as fast as he came. You took in another shakey breath and follow orders.

\-----

You gasped audibly as you felt pressure applied to your clit. You shoved your hand down to push the culprit away but nothing was there. You noticed Hux glanced down at your sudden movement and you blushed furiously. What was this?! You could feel a sudden shift with the pressure, circling around your clit. You bit back a moan.

Heavy foot falls alerted you why this was happening. Kylo walked into view, marching up to Hux. The general met up with him in the middle of the deck, away from where you could hear them. You didn't need to do much to confirm that he was the culprit. There was a sudden increase in movement around your clit. You shuttered visibly, trying to hide your arousal. You could see Kylo's cocky smirk from here.

You turned around. You didn't want to give him the satisfaction of watching you. He must of been using the same power he threw you with. You screamed inside your head. This couldn't be happening. You couldn't stop it even if you tried. Tears stung the corner of your eyes but you removed them quickly.

Your hips bucked involuntary at the sensation. The motion around your clit increased. You bit back another moan. Your knees started shaking as you felt yourself rapidly approaching climax. One of your hands gripped the console in front of you as you covered your mouth to silently scream. You quickly looking around, thanking whatever that no one was around.

You felt your wetness in your pants. You shuttered and looked behind you. Kylo was watching you. You were sure he hand't taken his eyes off you since you looked away. You weren't sure how, but you managed to blush deeper. He broke his gaze with you to nod at Hux and walked away. General Hux turned around and gave you a questioning look. You shook your head and went back to work.

\-----

You wouldn't see Kylo again until you were on your way back to your dorm. You had a long day and you could hear the shower calling your name. He stopped you before you reached it though, closing a gloved hand over your mouth. You tried to pull away but he pulled you against him. You felt his cock press against your thigh.

He pushed you into one of the alcoves in the wall. He bent you over so your butt was directly pressed into his pelvis. You were forced to hold onto the metal pipes in front of you. "Kylo" you pleaded.

He pulled you back against him, hard. "I would be quiet. Unless you would like everyone to know who's fucking Supreme Leader" he threatened, his voice low. You could only choke back a sob and nodded. He didn't bother undoing your pants. He forced them past your hips to around your knees.

You felt his cock rubbing against your entrance. You pulled away him but there wasn't anywhere to go. He was fully sheathed in no time. He started slow this time. You felt the invisible pressure on your clit again and swore. Kylo laughed.

You began to moan softly. He was allowing you to adjust, which only made your body respond more. You tried to pull away but he had a tight grip on your hips. "Please Kylo" you asked, but apart of you wasn't sure if it was to stop.

He took your please as a sign to move faster. You couldn't stop yourself from moaning his name as your climax hit you for the second time that day. Kylo muttered something as he buried himself to his hilt. You felt him release inside you.

You inhaled through your nose, trying to remain calm. You couldn't stop shaking. You knew people had to hear you. You wouldn't be able to go into your dorm for another hour so people couldn't guess. You wanted to cry. Why did he do this to you?

Kylo shifted past you and you remembered what you looked like. You undid the fasten on your pants and pulled them up. You fixed yourself, trying to make sure you didn't look as bad as you felt. You looked up at your attacker. He looked over you again. You wanted to scream but it would only make people come out. You were sure he would attack you too.

He sighed which caused you to knit your brows. What was going through his mind? "I will see you tomorrow" he promised before walking away. You sighed yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note, Hux is just an ass and doesn't like Kylo fucking with his troopers. They still have a rebellion to squash.


	5. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There isn't any smut in this chapter
> 
> I'm a cock tease.

"Do you know who's sleeping with Supreme Leader Ren?"

 

You felt your stomach drop. It had been a couple of weeks since your reassignment... again. Everyday, Kylo managed to pin you down after your shift to satisfy himself. He had stopped taking you to his room and that meant nowhere was safe. The only time you got close to a feeling of safety was around other people; unfortunately you can't be surrounded at all times. Kylo seemed to make sure of that.

 

KA-1028 had joined you for breakfast. It seemed you weren't as quiet as you were hoping. The few bites you had taken were threatening to come back up. She had no way of knowing you were being tormented by him, you refused to tell her. She had been disappointed when you told them you weren't Kylo's personal technician anymore, but they were just as thrilled you were working under General Hux now. 

 

You let out a small laugh. "No. I don't see much of Supreme Leader Ren anymore besides on duty." You said, shrugging slightly. She narrowed her eyes at you. You took a sip of your water and went back to pushing the food around on your tray. KA-1028 seemed to want to push the subjest farther but she let it go. You sighed inwardly, thanking your lucky stars. You looked back over at her. "Where did you hear that he's sleeping with someone?"

 

KA-1028 sat up straighter. She was the one you went to for gossip for a reason. "Well. For the past month, give or take, someone has been heard moaning Kylo's name out. It's always around our dorms or the main deck. No one has seen them yet but come on, a month of this? It's a matter of time" she said, sitting back some. "I just want to know who was brave enough" she finished, laughing slightly at her own joke.

 

Your stomach quickly evacuated everything on the table. It had nothing to do with bravery! You couldn't stop it, couldn't get away. Kylo was never going to leave you alone at this point; it had nothing to do with bravery and everything to do with Kylo's awful personality. She was right though. It was only a matter of time before your big mouth got you caught. You didn't know if you could handle the public embarrassment that would follow. Though, you were unsure if you would be even allowed to stay assigned to this ship. General Hux would find a way to make an example of you to Kylo. There

 

KA-1028 placed a hand on your upper arm, snapping you out of your thoughts and back to the real world. You swallowed thickly, keeping your eyes trained in front of you. The taste of bile was strong, almost making you gag on it. "Let's get you to medical bay" she said, pulling on your arm. You looked up at her. Her worry was written clear on her face. No matter how much you hid it, she must of noticed you getting worse. There was no use fighting her. Maybe if you convinced the doctor everything was okay she would leave you alone.

 

\-----

 

You were dehydrated. You had lost weight since your last yearly physical. You weren't getting enough sleep. All things you already guessed were wrong with you. You normally ended up skipping dinner and breakfast was a hit or miss; Sleep honestly depended on how rough Kylo had been that day. The doctor tried to do a full physical but you insisted that it was unnecessary. You were already having a long day and you knew they would question the bruises that littered your body. 

KA-1028 had stayed with you during the check up, ignoring your pleas for them to return to their assignments. You two had trained together when you were younger; the both of you even ending up assigned to the same job, just different mess halls. They never were good at picking up on people's inner tirmoil but you knew she always had your best interest at heart. 

Once the doctor was finished going over your test, they sent KA-1028 to her duties. She made you promise to meet up for meals for now on, which you agreed too. You knew there wasn't a real way to avoid her watching you eat. You sighed quietly to yourself. The doctor insisted you get fluids before leaving yourself. You were already late for your duties anyway. You accepted the IV in your left arm before the doctor stepped out.

 

As soon as you were alone, you realized you should of asked the doctor to stay. Kylo stepped into the room, quickly closing the distance between the two of you. You pulled your left arm behind your back but that pressure that haunted you pulled your arm forward, showing Kylo the inside of your arm, where the IV entered your skin. He seemed upset. You were unsure if he was going to attack you or scold you like a child. You swallowed hard. 

 

"Why have you not been eating?"

 

"I haven't been feeling well" You answered honestly. You shouldn't have to piece it together for him. It was his constant harassment that caused this. Though, if you were honest with yourself, you weren't sure you even wanted him to stop. You remembered when he ignored you for that week. Your stomach twisted at the memory. You swallowed thickly again. "I'll... I'll do better" you said, as a promise to yourself or him, you weren't sure.

 

You felt the pressure on your arm waver but Kylo's gloved hand grabbed your elbow before it could fall. His grip wasn't painful, just to keep your arm on display for him. He sighed and you held your breath. You were always on edge around him, you had no idea what was running through his mind at any given second. His eyes locked with your's and you felt yourself become dizzy for a moment. 

 

Something you missed caused him to shift. Maybe it was his own thoughts on you. He let go and turned slightly away from you. He turned his head back towards you. He did not make eye contact with you. "Come to my quarters after your duties are completed" he said, his words clipped. You nodded and he walked away. 

 

\-----

 

The access panel accepted your ID scan. As soon as the door opened, you smelled food. You couldn't help but frown as you stepped inside, the door closing quietly behind you. Kylo sat beside his desk in the corner; there was an empty chair still pushed up to the desk with the food you smelled in front of it.

 

If Kylo had noticed you walking in, he made no motion to acknowledge you. He seemed focused on a data pad in front of him. You closed your eyes to try to steady yourself. You wanted to turn around and leave. You were off shift and KA-1028 was waiting for you to eat. You took a deep breath and opened your eyes. There was no point in prolonging anything, you needed to get this over with. You walked over to him.

 

You stopped in front of Kylo. His eyes stayed on the pad but you noticed two of his fingers move suddenly. The chair seated at the desk moved back. You looked over the desk. It wasn't the food you ate in the mess hall. It looked a lot better, like actually _food_. You didn't get this serving as a grunt on a ship. The only time you managed to get food this good is when you stole fruits right after restock.

 

"Eat it."

 

You looked over at Kylo but he wasn't looking up from his data pad. You gave out an awkward chuckle, unsure what was going on. Was he... worried for you? That would be strange. Maybe he felt guilty; perhaps he figured he was the cause of your sickness earlier. "N-No thank you. I have plans to eat with a friend, if you don't mind"

 

Kylo finally looked up. "You can inform them you ate with me after. In fact, this is where you will be eating your dinners from now on" he said, his voice steady. This was an order. Why was it an order? You sighed inwardly, apologizing to KA-1028 in your head. Though you knew she would be excited for you.

 

You sat down in the chair and moved closer. Your mouth watered. It smelled amazing, you wondered if the droids made this or did they have someone you had never met? You took a bite. Before you knew it, you had eaten half the plate. You felt him staring and looked over. He was openly watching you eat, data pad still in his lap. You blushed furiously and looked down at the plate. "Where is your food?"

 

"I ate already"

 

"... Don't you think it's awkward to just watch me eat?"

 

You poked at the food in your plate. You were being honest. Though anytime he watched you; it made you feel awkward. You looked at him through your lashes. Kylo was looking back at the data pad. Even in the dim light, you could see his cheeks were pink. You took a deep breath and continued to eat.

 

As you took your last bite, Kylo sat the pad down on the desk. You watched him as he got up. He didn't move but your seat moved away from the desk; it was an unspoken order to stand. You followed them quickly. 

 

You were the first to speak. You couldn't bring yourself to look at him but you could feel him watching you. You inhaled a shaky breath to steady your voice. "Thank you... for the food. If we really do this again, you should eat with me" you said, scratching the back of your hand absentmindedly. It was mostly because you hoped he looked at his food instead of you while he ate.

 

Kylo cleared his throat, causing you to look at him. He turned himself from you. "I will keep that in mind, if that's what you want" he said. He sounded... happy? You almost sighed with relief. At least that was good news then. You couldn't help but wonder though, why not just eat with you if he seemed so happy? Since when did he have any value on your opinion?

 

He walked forward and you followed closely behind. Once he was at the door, he turned to face you. You managed to stop your momentum before crashing into him. You looked up. Kylo looked confused? You felt your face grow warm. Was he going to kiss you again? 

 

The moment passed and he stepped away. You let go of the breath you weren't aware you were holding. You felt disappointed? Why? Before you could question yourself further, Kylo spoke. 

 

"You're dismissed." He stepped out of your way. You nodded slightly before walking out the door, practically running to your dorms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm trying to at least update this once a month.
> 
> I have a writing tumblr now also. I might take request at some point; telandia.tumblr.com


End file.
